The Revelation of Haruhi Suzumiya
by TheDusty321
Summary: Haruhi has a strange dream one night where the head esper tells her everything. She decides to investigate. Will the S.O.S. Brigade tell her the truth? And if they do, will they be able to protect her from Shepard, the head esper? Will they be able to stop him from accomplishing his plans? Currently being rewritten.
1. Kyon's Normal Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_. The only thing I own is the story.**

**This chapter is basically the prologue to the story's main events.****  
**

**As an aside, I humbly thank Brendan Rizzo for acting as my Beta Reader and helping correct my various mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Revelation of Haruhi Suzumiya Ch. 1: A Normal Day

It started like any normal day. That is, of course, if you could consider my days to be normal at this point. My little sister, Miku, woke me up in her usual way.

"Wakey wakey, Kyon!" she said as she was jumping on me.

For the last time, it's "Kyosuke". I didn't actually say that, but she wouldn't have listened anyway. She left the room and I got out of bed. I cleaned myself up in the bathroom and went back to my room to put on my school uniform. I soon left the house and walked up the annoyingly large hill to my school. I definitely get my exercise walking up this thing every morning. Anyway, I soon arrived at my classroom. Haruhi was already there. I took my seat near the window. When class started, I started to dose off as usual because, let's face it, my classes are so boring. Haruhi would have none of it, of course, as she wants me to do well in school. As usual, she started poking me with her pencil.

"As your Brigade Chief, I will not allow you to do poorly in school." She said to me.

I just ignored her. Aside from this, nothing interesting happened, so I'll skip to after the last class.

"I have a plan for after school, so you better show up to the clubroom today, Kyon! Otherwise, it's the death penalty!" Haruhi said to me as she raced off out of the classroom.

I slowly made my way over to the building where our clubroom is. I made it up to the clubroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A soft heavenly voice, belonging to none other than the lovely Miss Asahina, called, saying it was safe to come in.

I opened the door to see everyone there, except Haruhi. Koizumi was sitting in his usual spot. Nagato was by the window, reading yet another book. And Miss Asahina was by her teapot.

I sat down and Koizumi pulled out our chess board while Miss Asahina served up her tea. As usual, Koizumi made one dumb move after another. He is losing on purpose, I know it. I heard Haruhi coming. Sure enough, not two seconds later, she bursts in as usual. I'm surprised that door hasn't been damaged yet, given how many times she's done that.

"Hey, everyone!" Haruhi called out to us. "Here's my plan for today! We're going out to the town to do another search! I have a feeling we'll find something this time!" She declared.

Oh great, another one of these pointless searches. The only "mysterious" thing I've found is how Haruhi is the way she is. In any case, we went out to the train station and drew sticks. Koizumi and I got sticks with red tips, while the girls got sticks with regular tips. Haruhi had a sour expression on her face, but said nothing and led the girls away, leaving me to talk with Koizumi.

"So, Koizumi. What do you think we should do?" I asked him.

"Well, Kyon," he began, "Considering that our chances of finding anything unusual are just as slim as always, I suggest we just head to the library."

Seeing no reason to argue with him, I just shrugged and went with him to the library.

Soon enough, it was time to meet with Haruhi back at the station. As usual, she wasn't happy because she didn't find anything strange or unusual, as Koizumi figured she wouldn't.

"Kyon! Do you even bother looking?" Haruhi asked me.

Of course I don't, because I'm not going to find anything if I did.

Haruhi sighed.

"Okay, people! That's enough for today! Kyon, your attitude needs to be better tomorrow!"

With that, she dismissed us and we all went our separate ways. That night, I didn't bother with my homework and just went to bed. Oh. And between you and me, I hope tomorrow will be a little bit more interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I dropped a hint for a plot point later on. I'm not telling you what it is. You'll have to figure it out for yourselves.**


	2. Haruhi's Epiphany

Kyon's POV

What I saw when I arrived at the classroom the next morning really surprised me. It was Haruhi, facing the window and looking a bit antsy. I took my seat and turned to look at Haruhi.

"So, Haruhi." I said to her. "What's up with you?"

She looked me in the eye.

"Now, Kyon. It wouldn't been any fun if I told you now. Just know that I'm calling a special meeting for the S.O.S. Brigade today."

Of course, what was I thinking? Nothing else happened after that, so I'll once again skip to after class. Haruhi and I got up and walked over to the clubroom, together for once. As usual, I knocked, Miss Asahina said it was safe to come in, and Haruhi and I walked in. Haruhi then shut the door and went to the "Chief's Desk" as I call it and sat down.

"My, Miss Suzumiya," Said Koizumi, "You seem a little anxious today. May I ask what the subject of this meeting is?"

"Everyone!" She started. "It has come to my attention that my Brigade members are possibly hiding something from their Chief! So, guys, be honest with me!"

Everyone turned to her. Koizumi looked confused. Miss Asahina was nervous. Nagato even shut her book and looked up at Haruhi. Koizumi spoke up.

"Miss Suzumiya. If I may ask, what do you think we would be hiding from you?" he asked her.

I think I know where this is going.

Sure enough, "The fact that you are an esper, Koizumi! And don't you lie to me! Some old guy named Shepard told me so last night in a dream!"

"Did he now?" Koizumi said, trying to keep his smile up.

I could tell that he was really just as nervous as I was.

"What else did he tell you, Miss Suzumiya?" he asked her.

"He also told me that Mikuru is a time-traveler. And that Yuki is some sort of alien. Oh, and also that I'm supposed to be a kind of God, I guess." She continued.

Miss Asahina squeaked and dropped the plate she was holding, while Nagato's eyes widened the teeniest bit. You would've missed it if you didn't know how to read her facial expressions like I do.

"Well, Miss Suzumiya." Koizumi said to Haruhi. "Supposing that all of this is true, then why haven't we found any ghosts or any of the other strange things that we've yet to find? Surely those would exist also."

Ladies and gentleman, once again, Koizumi has a point. Haruhi countered rather quickly, however.

"Well, he said that was because of my inner skeptic stopping reality from going down the toilet or something."

Koizumi seemed to getting a bit more nervous. Seems like this Shepard is one step ahead of Koizumi. Makes me wonder who the guy is.

"Well, Miss Suzumiya, may I suggest not to trust everything this guy says. Like you said, it was a dream." Koizumi said.

Haruhi wasn't backing down yet.

"But it felt so real, just like the dream where I kissed Kyon. And, the old guy said he was the head of the Organization that you are supposed to be a part of." She said.

Gee, Haruhi, thanks for the reminder. In any case, Koizumi, when are you going to give up? Obviously this guy is smarter than you considering he's your boss.

Koizumi continued nonetheless. "But, Miss Suzumiya, there's no way to prove that these things are true."

Okay. Is it just me, or did Koizumi make a mistake? Miss Asahina and Nagato can easily prove that they are who Shepard says they are. It's only Koizumi who can't.

Haruhi must've picked up on this, because she asked, "What about Yuki and Mikuru? They could prove it."

Koizumi facepalmed in response to his own stupidity. He said nothing more, probably out of ideas at this point. Haruhi decided to interrogate Koizumi.

"So, you are an esper, right?" She asked.

Koizumi sat up and looked at her.

"Yes, Miss Suzumiya. I am an esper." He said to her.

Haruhi was ecstatic when she heard this. I couldn't blame her. I'd be excited too if I found out my friend was an esper. Who wouldn't be? An idiot, that's who.

"I can't believe it! All this time, you were an esper! Do something, Koizumi!" Haruhi said.

Koizumi laughed. I knew why too.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Miss Suzumiya. We espers can only use our powers when certain conditions have been met. I've already told Kyon this and now I'm telling you." He explained.

Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah. Shepard said something about that. I create 'closed spaces' when I'm upset with the world. You can only use your powers in them. Wait. Are there really these 'Celestial' things inside?" She asked.

Koizumi nodded.

"Yes, Miss Suzumiya, there are. Don't worry though. They only exist inside closed spaces. My colleagues and I usually deal with them. There were times when so many closed spaces appeared that we were exhausted by the end of it. Fortunately, you always calmed down by then." He said.

Haruhi looked like she was thinking of something.

"Koizumi, are Celestials big and blue and destroy everything in sight?" She asked him.

I think I know where this is going. Koizumi seemed to know too.

"Yes they are, Miss Suzumiya. Are you perhaps thinking of that dream you had?" He asked.

Haruhi nodded. She then turned to me.

"Kyon, tell me the truth. Was that, um, really a dream?" She asked.

Figures she'd ask me. I was the only one there with her.

"As much as I don't want to say it, no, Haruhi, that wasn't a dream. We were in some kind of closed space. To be more specific, it was a new world that you were creating because you were sick of the old one." I explained.

She blushed, realizing that I really had kissed her and told her about my ponytail fetish.

I blushed too. I did not want to think about that kiss.

"Before you jump to conclusions, I only did it so that the world would be restored." I said.

Koizumi decided to say something.

"As much as this is entertaining to watch, we must get back to the matter at hand." He said.

Haruhi and I stopped blushing and directed our attention back to Koizumi. Thank you, Koizumi, for changing the subject.

"Miss Suzumiya, I advise that you stay away from Shepard. There's no doubt that he wants your power so he can conquer the world." Koizumi continued.

"Can't you do something about him?" I asked him.

He looked at me and shook his head.

"I'm very sorry, Kyon, but I can't. I'm very low in the Organization and he's at the top. Plus, even though he doesn't have many supporters in the Organization, he's still very powerful. He's one of the few espers who can use his powers outside of closed spaces. And, you saw how he outsmarted me earlier. I'm simply no match for him." Koizumi said.

So I was right. Koizumi was outmatched.

"But," Haruhi began, "what about Mikuru's boss and this 'Data Entity' that Shepard mentioned? Can't they do something?"

Miss Asahina and Nagato, who hadn't spoken this entire time, decided to speak up.

"W-w-we're n-not allowed to i-interfere with the o-other parties." Miss Asahina said.

"It is just as Mikuru Asahina said. The Data Integrated Thought Entity and the time-travelers' leader do not wish to interfere in the Organization's affairs." Nagato said.

"Hang on." I said. "If both want to observe Haruhi, I don't see why they don't want to. If I were them, I'd make sure Shepard doesn't get his hands on her."

I turned to Miss Asahina.

"Miss Asahina, can't you try to convince her that she needs to get off her ass and try to stop Shepard from taking Haruhi?" I asked her.

She looked like she was starting to get upset. I'm so sorry, Miss Asahina.

"I'm sorry, Kyon. I can't. The reason why is classified." She said.

That's when Haruhi did something unexpected. She walked over and hugged Miss Asahina. She wasn't groping her like she usually was. Miss Asahina was just as surprised as I was and looked at Haruhi.

"It's all right, Mikuru." She said.

Miss Asahina let out a little smile.

"Thank you, Miss Suzumiya." She said.

I hate to say it, but they really did look cute like that.

"Kyon's right though." Haruhi said as she let go of Miss Asahina. "Why can't your boss do something? If Shepard really is after my powers, then isn't it reasonable that she would try to stop him?"

Miss Asahina sighed.

"You're right, Miss Suzumiya, but it's classified. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." She said.

Such is the sad reality of Mikuru Asahina. I swear everything is classified with her.

Haruhi sighed and turned to Nagato.

"Yuki, Shepard told me about the Data Integrated Thought Entity. Can't you persuade it or something that it needs to do something?" She asked.

"The Data Integrated Entity does not wish to interfere. I doubt that it would listen to a word I say. I am merely an Interface sent to observe you. The only individuals who have any power over the Entity are Kyon and yourself. I think it would be best if Kyon explained himself." Nagato said.

Haruhi turned to me.

"It's a long story, Haruhi. I don't feel like talking about it right now." I said.

We looked and saw that the Sun was going down. Haruhi turned.

"It's getting late, guys! The meeting's over! Kyon! You will explain it to me tomorrow after class!" Haruhi ordered.

Seeing no reason to argue with her, I nodded and grabbed my book bag. We all left the clubroom and went home. After what happened today, I didn't feel like eating dinner and went straight to bed.

"Kyon. What's wrong?" Miku asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said to her.

She saw that I wasn't in the best of moods, so she dropped the subject and went to her room. I lied in my bed and fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would go well.


	3. Mikuru's Visitor

**My first chapter in someone else's POV. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Mikuru's POV

After we had gone our separate ways, I went over to my home. It was a rather inconspicuous house. It had to be if I wanted to maintain secrecy. In any case, I walked in the front door and proceeded to the kitchen to prepare my dinner. I was only a student, so I lived off the money that was given to me by the Guild. It was enough to support myself. I pulled out an instant ramen cup. I could make myself a real meal, but I didn't feel like cooking after what happened this afternoon at the clubroom. Once it was ready, I took it out of the microwave, sat down, and dug in. Once I finished, I threw the cup away and went to the living room, only to find I had a guest. I gasped.

"Good evening, Mikuru-chan." She said to me.

It was my future self, my superior.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I came here because there's something we need to talk about." She explained.

I had a feeling I knew what it was. She motioned for me to sit next to her and I did.

"I've heard that Miss Suzumiya has been informed of our secret." She said.

"Yes, she has." I replied.

"Well," she said, "That's certainly a problem."

I looked to her and asked, "So, are you going to deal with Koizumi's boss? He's probably after her."

She tensed up. That wasn't a good sign.

"You're not going to help?" I asked.

"I'd like to help you guys, I really would. But..." She replied.

"But?" I asked simply.

"I met Shepard before sending you to North High. He made me swear not to interfere in his or his organization's affairs. So..." She said.

I finished for her.

"You're not going to help because you don't want to go back on your word. Is that right?" I asked.

She nodded and looked away.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Mikuru-chan, I really am." She said.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just sighed. What was I going to do? The S.O.S. Brigade was now short some potential allies. Without my future self or the rest of the time travelers, as well as Koizumi's organization, there's only Koizumi, Miss Nagato, and... Miss Suzumiya! That's it!

I turned back to my future self and said, "Well, I'm sorry too."

She turned back to me and was confused.

"For what?" She asked me.

I stood up and turned to her.

"For proceeding without your help! Why would we need you or the time travelers, when we have a goddess on our side? She knows about her powers! We just need to get her to use them! It may or may not work, but it's worth a shot, at least!" I said.

She was now shocked and stood up as well.

"You can't be serious! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" She asked me.

"Yes, I do! But, Miss Suzumiya is all we have against Shepard, unless you decide to break your promise and help us beat him!" I said to her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't! I never go back on my word!" She yelled.

Maybe it was Miss Suzumiya's influence, or maybe my old personality was resurfacing, but I was going to stand my ground and that was going to be the end of it. My older self sighed, as if seeing that I wasn't backing down, and started to walk out the door. No longer looking at me, but straight ahead, she stopped next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"If that's what you want, Miku-chan," she said, calling me by my old name, "then I wish you luck. You're going to need it."

She took her hand off my shoulder and walked out. I turned around and she was gone. You wouldn't have thought she was there just a moment ago. To the normal person, she would've simply vanished into thin air. But I knew the truth. She had simply left this timeplane. I sighed. I was disappointed, and still a little angry, that she wouldn't help me, or the S.O.S. Brigade for that matter. She had her reasons though and I respect her for that.

I decided to go to bed, seeing as I've had enough excitement for one day. I hope tomorrow will be better. Believe it or not, even though I am a time-traveler, I don't what's going to happen next. And, oddly enough, it's not because it's classified information. It's because there's really no such thing as a "predetermined event", especially not with Miss Suzumiya around. My older self and I both know that very well. If the future were really set in stone, my older self wouldn't have tried to discourage me or wish me luck. Speaking of luck, we, that being the S.O.S. Brigade and myself, are really going to need it if Shepard is as powerful as Koizumi says he is. As I laid myself down on my bed, I decided to just get some sleep and worry about it tomorrow. I shut my eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Nagato's Guest

**My attempt at Nagato's POV. This may be considered filler, so I won't object to you skipping this. I assure you, however, that Miss Kimidori will be back at some point.**

* * *

Yuki's POV

After we had parted ways, I made my way to the apartment building that I lived in. What I said to Haruhi Suzumiya was the truth. A lowly interface, like myself, would not hold any sway over the Data Integrated Thought Entity. Only Kyon and Haruhi Suzumiya hold any power over the Entity and that is only as a result of Kyon threatening the Entity's existence if it were to remove me from this space. I soon reached the apartment building and proceeded toward the lobby. When I reached the lobby, I saw someone there that I did not expect to see.

"Greetings, Miss Nagato. Shall we talk in the apartment?" This person asked me.

It was Emiri Kimidori, a humanoid interface like myself. She must have been sent by the Entity to question me about Haruhi Suzumiya's knowledge of her data-manipulating abilities. I nodded in response to her question and we both walked into the elevator. We silently rode the elevator to the 7th floor, where my apartment was. The elevator doors soon opened and we walked out to my apartment. I opened the door and we went in. We sat down. Out of courtesy, I offered her tea. She thanked me and we both drank the tea.

"Miss Nagato, I am sure you are aware of the reason that I am here." Emiri Kimidori asked me, initiating the conversation.

I nodded.

"The Entity no doubt has questions for me regarding Haruhi Suzumiya. Am I correct?" I asked.

"Indeed, Miss Nagato. I shall make this short. The Entity wishes to know what you plan on doing, given these new circumstances." She said.

The Entity could have asked me itself, but it must have decided that a messenger would be preferable. After living among humans for 3 years, I certainly would. I promptly gave my response.

"If it were my decision, I would support Haruhi and attempt to protect her from the superior esper's advances. However, as the Entity still does not wish to interfere in the Organization's affairs, it will no doubt want me to simply observe, as I have done before now." I finished.

The Entity's question might have seemed strange, but given my actions the previous December, it made sense for the Entity to have asked that question. It must still have some misgivings about my ability to complete my assigned task.

Emiri Kimidori nodded in response, meaning she understood. Thanking me for answering, she bowed to me and left the apartment. However, as she walked out, I did not fail to notice her facial expression. It seemed… uncertain. It did not surprise me. I was aware that, unlike me, Emiri Kimidori was given some capacity to express human emotions. Given the current circumstances, it is likely that she is worried about how the Entity will respond to my answer. To be honest, I am too. I should not be worried, however. I have not acted on my desires, as of yet, so I doubt that the Entity will extract me from this world. I will surely see what occurs tomorrow morning whether or not I am still here.


	5. The Next Day

Haruhi's POV

I walked up the hill to the school. I found it hard to sleep last night because I was impatiently waiting for tomorrow to come so I could hear Kyon's story. Speaking of which, he'd better show up today, or he will lose his head. Well, not really, but you get the idea. I arrived at the classroom to find that Kyon had somehow beaten me here for once. Considering it's usually the other way around, I was actually confused. I took my seat behind him and he almost immediately turned around. He had a smirk on his face! A smirk! Damn him. He probably thinks he's so great because he was here before me. Well, I'll show him!

"Well, Haruhi, I certainly didn't expect to be here before you." Kyon said to me.

I didn't either, you asshole! Before I could say it though, he grimaced.

"Before you yell at me, I don't know why I was up early this morning. I just was. It threw my sister off too. But, you know what, I just said 'Screw it.' and got myself here early. So, do I get some points for this or something?" He asked.

I thought about it. I shrugged. I guess it couldn't hurt.

"I guess I'll reward you, Kyon. But," I stressed, "you only get one point. I might consider giving you more if you give me that long-awaited explanation of how you, of all people, have power over that Entity Yuki works for."

He nodded.

"All right, Haruhi. But, I don't really care about having points anyway. In any case, I think you already made it clear that there would be no more secrets within the Brigade." He said to me.

I smiled.

"Well, looks like you've finally wisened up and started showing loyalty to the S.O.S. Brigade!" I said.

Kyon raised an eyebrow.

"Haruhi, I convinced you that the world was fine the way it was. I also got Nagato back into a right state of mind. I have shown loyalty to the Brigade. I just don't agree with your demands and try to talk you out of them. Hell, I even saved Nagato from some awful punishment, which brings me to my trump card against the Entity. I'll tell you all about it at the club meeting, all right?" He finished.

I wanted to argue with him, but I realized he had a point. Kyon seems to look out for everyone's well being, myself included, while I just take the others for granted. They sort of are because of my powers, but those same powers can take them away from me just as easily. They would've if Kyon hadn't kissed me and stopped me from completely rewriting existence. Kyon's had to deal with that kind of thing a lot because of both my powers and my desire for things to go the way I want them to. Damn it. I've got to stop thinking like this. It wouldn't be good for the Brigade Chief to get all depressed in front of her friends and subordinates. Besides, now that I'm aware of the situation, I should try to help in some way. This whole situation involves me after all.

Oh! Okabe's here. Better concentrate on class. That means you, Kyon. Don't you dare doze off on me. Hey! Are you listening to me?! Wake up, damn it! Jeez, he gets here early, but still can't stay awake during class. What am I going to do with him?

* * *

Kyon's POV

With Haruhi keeping me awake the whole time, the day passed by without any more interesting things happening. Soon, school was over and Haruhi and I went over to the clubroom, together for once. Because she usually rushes over there before I get out of my seat, I was surprised to have her by my side the whole way. I knocked and Miss Asahina said it was okay to come in. I decided to do the gentlemanly thing and let Haruhi in first. She smiled as she went inside. I followed her in. I saw, to my surprise, that Miss Asahina was in her school uniform. Nagato was in her corner, reading whatever book she was reading. Koizumi wasn't there yet. Haruhi sat in the chair next to mine. This surprised me, but she probably wanted to be near me when she heard the story. I sat down in my seat and turned to her.

"So, Kyon, what's the deal? How are you and I more powerful than the Data Integrated Thought Entity?" Haruhi asked.

Before I could start, Koizumi came in. He greeted us and sat down.

"I apologize. There was something going on with the Organization. That shouldn't surprise you all though, considering what started this whole situation." He said.

He smiled like he usually does, the bastard.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked.

Luckyfor you, you weren't, Koizumi.

"Anyway, Haruhi, I guess a good place to start is August. Shepard told you about that, didn't he?" I asked.

Nagato flinched a little, not that I saw her though.

"Where I repeated the last two weeks of August over and over, right?" Haruhi asked.

I nodded.

"That's right." I said.

And so, I told Haruhi about the Endless Summer as Koizumi had called it.

Haruhi thought for a moment.

"2 x 15,498 repetitions equals 30,996 weeks. Now, there's 52 weeks in a year, so divide 30,996 by 52 and get… Oh my God." She gasped.

"Yep. If my math is right, Nagato's relived the last two weeks of August for almost 600 years. That's enough to make anyone go crazy. Which is sort of what happened to Nagato." I said.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

I then explained to Haruhi what had happened to Nagato as I understood it. This didn't improve Haruhi's mood. Haruhi looked at Nagato sadly. Nagato just looked down at the floor, not unlike when I met her on the roof of the hospital. Oh, Nagato.

"Yuki." Haruhi called.

Nagato looked up at her.

"If you really can't process emotions, then what I'm about to say probably won't do anything for you. Yuki, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Haruhi said, looking down at the floor.

I was surprised. It was rare for Haruhi to be so caring. Nothing was said for a moment.

"Haruhi." Nagato said at last.

Haruhi looked back up at her.

"I thank you for understanding. And, despite what you may think, I am, in a word, happy." Nagato said.

Haruhi was agape at that.

"But, I thought you couldn't…" She started to say before Nagato cut her off.

"I cannot. However, if I were equipped with actual emotions, I would be happy for your compassion and understanding of my predicament. I would also regret forcing Kyon to make his decision on which world he preferred." Nagato clarified.

Haruhi just nodded and turned back to me.

"Speaking of which, how did you return the world to normal?" She asked me.

I answered Haruhi and told her what our Nagato had me do, which was to gather everyone's counterparts and put them in the clubroom. She stopped me after I had told her about how I found her and Koizumi's counterparts at Koyouen Academy.

"If Koizumi and I never went to North High, then I guess the other me never met you. If she were anything like me, she wouldn't have just helped out a random stranger. How'd you convince her to help you?" Haruhi asked me.

I sighed.

"Well, the only way I got her to listen to me was by convincing her that I was John Smith. I then told her and that world's Koizumi everything, including you having god-like powers and Koizumi being an esper. Oddly enough, the other Haruhi took the news well." I explained.

She also called you an idiot, but I didn't dare say that. Haruhi put a finger on my lips before I could say anymore. Her face was almost like the other Haruhi's expression when I convinced her that I was John Smith. This made Haruhi's next question seem obvious.

"Are you _really_ John Smith?" She asked.

I didn't want to waste my trump card over the DITE, but I couldn't dodge the question. Haruhi would never forgive me for it. Plus, I've been honest with her so far, might as well continue. I took a deep breath and looked Haruhi in the eye.

"Yes, Haruhi. I'm the guy who helped you draw that message on the quad so that aliens could find you. 'I'm here!' is what those symbols meant, right?" I said.

Thanks to Nagato, I knew this to be true. Haruhi knew it too, for some reason. I expected Haruhi to be pissed at me for keeping such a secret from her. I would too, to be honest. But, Haruhi only uttered one thing.

"How?" She asked.

Finally, something I didn't have to explain in detail, mostly because I barely knew anything myself and therefore couldn't.

"The answer to that is simple. Miss Asahina took me to that time. We needed Nagato's help to get back though." I answered.

"That makes sense. So, anyway, what happened next?" Haruhi asked.

I continued the story and told her about the Emergency Escape Program that Nagato had set up for me. I then told her about how I ended up back at Tanabata 4 years ago again, meeting Miss Asahina's superior there. Haruhi's expression caused to pause after that. She had an excited smile on her face.

"You've met Mikuru's boss? What's she like?" She asked me.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said simply.

"Try me." She challenged.

Okay, Haruhi. Don't say I didn't warn you.

"She's Miss Asahina's future self. Beyond that, I don't know much, so don't ask." I explained.

Haruhi's jaw was on the floor. See, Haruhi? I told you that you wouldn't believe me. Haruhi was speechless for a while, looking from me to Miss Asahina and then back again. I decided to continue on with the story.

"Haruhi, do you remember somebody shouting at you, telling you to remember John Smith?" I asked.

Haruhi was brought out of her shock and nodded.

"That was you too, wasn't it?" She asked.

I simply nodded before continuing with the story. I told her about going to Nagato's apartment and receiving the correction program from her. I then explained about the adult Miss Asahina and I going back, or forward rather, to December 18th and confronting Nagato after she had rewritten the world. I recounted Ryoko Asakura's surprise attack from both sides of my experience and waking up in the hospital with her and Koizumi after the correction program was administered. Haruhi gasped when she heard about my near-death experience and put her hands over her mouth. If what Koizumi had said on that day was anything to go by, Haruhi actually does care about me. This just further supports that notion.

"Haruhi. I'm sorry for putting you through that. When I fell down the stairs and went into a coma." I said to her.

Even though I didn't actually remember it happening, I felt sorry for Haruhi and wanted to comfort her.

"It's all right, Kyon. It wasn't your fault. If anything, it was that stupid Entity's fault for not giving Yuki proper emotions. If it did, maybe she would've been able to cope with my demands." Haruhi reassured me.

Amazing how she understands the issue the same way as me for once. In any case, back to what this meeting was really about.

"Speaking of the Entity, Haruhi, you wanted to know about my trump card against it, right?" I asked.

Haruhi knew what I was talking about and nodded.

"Well, when I was still in the hospital, I met Nagato on the roof. She told me about how the Entity was going to punish her for what she did. I swore to her that if the Entity decided to take her away from us, I would go to you and tell you everything and make you believe me. Then, we would go to wherever the Entity was and get Nagato back. There's also the fact that you brought the Entity into existence and we could use your powers to make it so Nagato existed, but the Entity didn't. That, Haruhi, was my trump card." I explained.

"Wow." Haruhi said. "You know, Kyon, you might not be such a bad guy after all."

I was offended by that remark.

"Hey! I told you already. Just because I have a different opinion to yours doesn't mean I'm a bad person." I said in my defense.

"I pretty much figured that out, Kyon." Haruhi replied.

I then noticed that the Sun was going down. Haruhi noticed too and decided that enough was enough and said that the meeting was over. Before we went our separate ways, I decided to ask Miss Asahina something that had been bugging me the whole time.

"Is there a reason why you're not in your maid uniform?" I asked.

She smiled.

"That's classified information." She said.

What? She giggled upon seeing my face.

"Naw, I'm only kidding, Kyon. I just didn't think Miss Suzumiya would feel like dressing me up today." She clarified.

Most of us said nothing else, except for Haruhi.

"Thanks for telling me about your 'trump card', Kyon. I think I'll sleep better at night now that I know. You know, you really are a good guy and probably a better leader than I could be." She said.

I was shocked by what she said.

"Haruhi, you shouldn't put yourself down like that. You're the Brigade Chief and I wouldn't want you to be anything else. I think I've already proven that." I said to her.

She chuckled a little half-heartedly.

"Kyon, stuff like that is why you would be a better leader than I am. Because you think about other people's feelings while I don't." She said.

"But, Haruhi…" I started.

"Stop it, Kyon! You're only proving my point!" She yelled before running off.

That dolt! Does she even realize that the S.O.S. Brigade wouldn't exist without her? Or, that she's the one who makes my life more interesting? Oh, well. It's not like I could catch her now. Might as well go home.

* * *

And, that's exactly what I did. I went straight to my room after dinner. My sister, still suspicious, followed me there. I slammed the door only for her to catch it and enter behind me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Kyon! You've stopped smiling again! Something's going on and I want to know what!" She exclaimed.

I groaned. I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want her to get involved. I considered shoving her out right then and there. But, then I realized that, knowing her, she would keep asking until I caved. Besides, she's my loving sister and an unofficial member of the S.O.S. Brigade. She deserves to at least know what's going on so that she can help me. I sighed. Hope I don't regret this in a minute.

"All right, Miku, you win. I'll tell you. But, I warn you. This is going to sound crazy, maybe even insane. And, don't tell anyone about this. Understand?" I demanded.

She nodded.

"Don't worry, Kyon. I won't tell anyone. I promise." She said.

You'd better not. I don't want word of this getting around. With that in mind, I told her everything; from the day I met Haruhi to the current situation with her. My sister seemed to get it, though it did take some explaining on my part. Even then, it seemed to make her head hurt a little bit, which I understood. She just nodded and walked out my door, holding her head. With this whole situation eating me up, with Haruhi's outburst complicating things, I couldn't concentrate on homework and just went to bed.


	6. Emergency Meeting

**Note to readers: I was considering dropping this story because I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do it justice. I do have some ideas on how to proceed, but I want your opinion. With that said, enjoy this chapter. I apologize for it being rather short.**

* * *

A few hours later, I was woken up by my cellphone. I looked at it groggily. It was Koizumi. If memory served, he did this when he wanted to tell me something important. Being half-asleep, however, I didn't remember this and just groaned.

"What do you want, Koizumi?" I asked.

"Kyon!" he shouted, startling me awake.

His tone of voice did not sound good. I had dropped my phone after his outburst and just picked it up again.

"Jeez, Koizumi. What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"It's Miss Suzumiya! I think the Organization took her!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" I asked in shock.

I certainly wasn't getting any sleep now after hearing that.

"You heard me, Kyon! Miss Suzumiya's gone! I would've called you sooner, but they subdued me and tied me up!" He explained.

I guess Shepard or somebody else decided to go after her. Haruhi, you idiot! If you hadn't run away before, I might have been able to do something!

"There's nothing you could have done, Kyon! We're talking about some really strong espers here!" Koizumi said, as if reading my thoughts.

I sighed.

"I guess with you being one of the weaker ones and the other factions not interfering, there's not much we can do now." I said.

"Indeed." Koizumi said. "Even with Miss Nagato's abilities, we're severely outnumbered."

I sighed again.

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked him.

"Let's meet at the station first. We'll talk there." Koizumi answered.

Certainly made sense to me. It'd be better if we were together. Always was.

"All right, Koizumi. See ya there." I said.

"Yeah. See ya, Kyon." Koizumi said before he hung up.

After hanging up, I stood up and went to my closet. Once I found an outfit I liked, I changed into it. Leaving my nightclothes and a note for my sister on my bed, I made my way outside. I soon reached my bicycle. I was getting on it when I saw that my sister had followed me out, dressed like I was. Needless to say, I wasn't happy.

"Miku! What are you doing?!" I hissed, causing her to flinch.

"Something's happened to Haruhi, right?" She asked.

I sighed. I already regret telling her everything.

"Yes. She's been kidnapped. Wait. How did you know about that?" I asked in confusion.

"I was woken up by Koizumi's yelling and went to see if everything was all right." She explained.

Well, obviously, everything's _not_ all right, so go back inside. I told her to do just that. She just shook her head though.

"Wherever you're going, I'm coming with you." She said.

Just because I spilled the beans to her doesn't mean I want her to get involved.

"You're better off staying here, where it's safe." I said to her.

But, she just insisted and before I could do anything, she climbed on behind me.

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." She said firmly.

Man, is she stubborn. Just like someone else I know. But, once again, I relented. I seriously need to be more stubborn. Otherwise, I'm going to become a pushover.

"All right, but you better hang on tight." I said.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist. To her credit, Miku actually sat down instead of standing up like Haruhi tends to do. Without another word, we rode off towards the station.

* * *

When we got there, we saw Koizumi &amp; Nagato. We got off and Koizumi looked at me as I propped my bike against a wall.

"Is there a reason your sister is with you, Kyon?" He asked me.

I sighed again. I've been doing that a lot tonight.

"I told her to stay home, but she wouldn't listen to me." I explained.

Koizumi chuckled.

"Well, she's lucky we're not going off into enemy territory just yet." He said.

Lucky indeed. Mom would kill me if anything happened to my sister. Even if it was her idea to come, I was still responsible for her safety and well-being. I looked to see my sister sitting on one of the steps. It was then that I finally noticed. Her hair was down. I've seen it down before, but it's just now hitting me how much my sister resembles Miss Asahina. Come to think of it, their names are similar too. It could be a coincidence, but there's enough reason to doubt it, considering the fact that Miss Asahina is a time traveler from the future. When she was from was never specified. Not that she could, of course. The words "classified information" would probably come out of her mouth every time she tried. My musing was interrupted by Miss Asahina's arrival. To my surprise, she came with Tsuruya in tow. But, then I understood. She's going to help us save Haruhi.

"A pleasant surprise to see you, Miss Tsuruya." Koizumi remarked.

"What? You think I wouldn't help my buddy, Mikuru, out of a fix?" Tsuruya asked.

"So, I take it you know the situation?" Koizumi asked her.

"'Course, I do. Haruhi knows your secrets and now she's been kidnapped. That's what I'm here for, to help rescue her." Tsuruya replied.

Then, she spotted my sister, who waved. Her smile went away and she looked at me.

"What's she doing here?" Tsuruya asked me.

"I told her to stay home, but she insisted." I explained.

"Does she even know what's going on?" Tsuruya asked.

"Yes, I told her everything not that long ago. I think she wants to help, but I don't think she realizes how dangerous this stuff is." I answered.

Tsuruya nodded and went over to sit next to my sister.

"Hi, Tsuruya." Miku said.

Tsuruya sat down.

"Hi, Miku-chan." She said.

She then put a hand on my sister's shoulder.

"Do you know that your brother almost died once? Has he told you about any of that?" Tsuruya asked softly.

Miku's smile disappeared.

"Yeah. He did tell me about that." She said.

"Then you must know why you shouldn't tag along with us. It's dangerous and you could get seriously hurt or worse." Tsuruya said.

"I know. But, I wanna help." Miku replied.

"I get that. But, think about it. You can't manipulate the fabric of reality. You can't travel through time. And, you don't have psychic powers. How do you expect to help us then?" Tsuruya asked.

I knew my sister wasn't stupid. So, I wasn't surprised when she said nothing. She probably couldn't think of an answer to Tsuruya's question. Tsuruya then patted my sister's shoulder.

"You know what? I'll teach you how to fight, if that's all right with your brother." She offered.

My sister looked up with wide eyes as soon as Tsuruya suggested it. Both then looked at me. Tsuruya's willing to teach my sister to fight? I'm okay with that, actually. At least, my sister will be able to defend herself if she ends up joining us. After all, I got her into this by telling her everything. Might as well help her her out as best I can. I nodded my approval and my sister ran over and hugged me.

"Thanks, Kyon." She said.

You're welcome, sis.

"I warn you, Miku-chan." Tsuruya said with a smirk. "I'll be tough."

My sister let go of me and turned to Tsuruya with a determined look.

"Bring it on." She said.

"I like your attitude." Tsuruya replied.

I cleared my throat, because I wanted to get things back on track.

"So," I asked, "How exactly are we going to do this, Koizumi? As it stands right now, Nagato &amp; Tsuruya are our only offense against the Organization."

Koizumi chuckled. I looked at him in confusion.

"Actually, Kyon, I just remembered that the main headquarters of the Organization, where it's likely Miss Suzumiya is being kept, are draped in a sort of field not unlike a closed space, so we can add me to that list. Of course, even if they weren't, Miss Suzumiya might create a closed space that encompasses the place. Either one is possible unless Shepard sees to it that neither happens, as we've already established his intelligence. We can potentially add your sister as well, with her being trained in combat by Miss Tsuruya. With that said, we now have four offensive players in our party. Of course, as I said earlier, we're still severely outnumbered, as well as outclassed." He explained.

He was right. We were outclassed regardless of our numbers. After all, we were just a group of friends going up against an entire organization. But, then again, Koizumi and Nagato have faced similar odds in the past. Just the two of them beat that giant insect after all. But, let's face it. The two of them are not going to be enough this time, meaning my sister and Tsuruya had to get involved. I looked to see my sister chatting animatedly to both Tsuruya and Miss Asahina. You know, if you said to me that my sister would get involved in this, I probably would've deemed you insane. Yet, there she sat. I sighed. What was I getting her into? I knew the answer all too well. However, despite knowing that death is certainly a possibility, my sister still wanted to tag along. I stand corrected. My sister may be stubborn, but I think in this case, the word I'm looking for is "determined". Determined to save Haruhi. Determined to bring a smile back to my face. I sighed again. I think I'm going for the record at this point. In any case, just because I find my sister annoying, doesn't mean I don't care for her. Huh, that also sounds like Haruhi, not that I'd admit it to anyone but myself.

Koizumi, Nagato, and Miss Asahina's heads snapped up to the sky.

"Huh? What's up, Koizumi?" I asked.

Koizumi looked to me, still with that smile on his face.

"There's been some sort of disturbance in reality." He explained.

"What? Like a closed space?" I asked.

"Sort of, but not really." He said. "It feels more like the walls separating alternate realities are being breached."

"Alternates realities?" I asked, wondering if I heard him right.

"Yes." He answered. "For instance, a world where everything is normal, in other words, the world that Miss Nagato created, or a world where everyone is the opposite gender. The possibilities are endless."

"I see. So, do you have any idea why this is happening?" I asked.

"It is possible that Haruhi is in such a state of terror that she is subconsciously using her data altering abilities to call others to this world in order to help her. That is what I believe." Nagato answered.

You know, that's the second time this week I've heard Nagato only use Haruhi's first name. You think she's trying to alter her speech so as to sound more human? Who knows?

"That might just be it." Koizumi agreed.

"Okay, so, what do we do then?" I asked.

"If our gender-opposite counterparts end up being like us, we could recruit them and almost double our party's size." Koizumi suggested.

That could work. I don't want to get my hopes up though.

"All righty, so until then, training begins tomorrow at my place." Tsuruya announced.

We all nodded in agreement.

"The next few days might be interesting." Koizumi remarked.

No doubt about that, considering I might end up meeting a female version of myself. I'm already curious as to what she's like. Deciding to dwell on that later, I went to my bike and got on it, my sister in tow. We rode home and changed back into our nightwear after getting there. We bid each other good night and we both went to sleep. No doubt both of us were wondering what the morning will bring.


End file.
